Isla Inferno Histories: The First Civil War
Visit Isla Inferno for more info on island. These are true stories about the horrible history about Isla Inferno. DONT COPY ANY FAN GMS, ISLANDS, PEOPLE AND OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS. ONLY Captain Robert CAN EDIT THIS PAGE, SO ASK PERMISSION FROM ME BEFORE YOU EDIT THIS PAGE! People in story *'Lord Francis Beckett' *'Admiral Wilson' *'Private William Smith' *'Commander John Simmons' CHAPTER 1: Discovering a new island. Lord Francis Beckett was charged with the duty to discover new island to expand the British Empire. Lord Francis didn't like the idea to sail the seas in look for new places. He liked his postion as a lord but the King of England and his father, Lord Cutler Beckett both agreed to make him search for new islands. On his search the crew was on edge. They feared that they could fall of the edge of the Earth. Lord Francis calmed their ease that they wouldn't go far from the Caribbean. But as they went on for weeks Francis was losing his patience on finding there islands. Their rations were low and they needed to restock on goods and supplies. The crew was thinking about returning to the nearest port because they only have one week before all their rations would run out. Lord Francis cursed the sky and he told the helmsman to return to shore. Then a dense fog appeared and the crew feared that Lord Francis cursing of the sky angered something dangerous. As the crew was working hard to get out of this horrible fog. Then they saw something. They spotted land! Then they hit the shore hard. They found what they were looking for. The crew saw as huge mountain far away from where they were and dense forests. It looked dangerous to go in there because they might not know what would be in there. So the crew aboard of the Black Raven decided to break up into groups. Lord Francis would stay on his ship while his second in command, Admiral Wilson, went with the first group to scout the island. Lord Francis said" All right gentlemen, set up camp until Admiral Wilson comes back and Cadet send a message to England, We found land" The Cadet obeyed and sent the message via sending another ship back to England. Meanwhile this was happening, Admiral Wilson and his group scouted the island. They didn't really see much just forest and many bugs. Then they stumbled upon a native tribe on the island. They kept their distance because they didn't know if they were hostile or not. Admiral Wilson told his men to surround the tribe as much as they can but not attract their attention. Then a native boy saw something and came closer to them. Admiral Wilson told his men to fall back. Then they were surrounded. The natives set a trap for them. Admiral Wilson had no choice but to surrender. Meanwhile one EITC solider got away and headed back for help. Lord Francis was still setting up the camp and his fleet was coming toward the island. Also Commander John Simmons finally came onto the island. He said" Lord Francis heard about your conquest. Glad to be working with you my lord." "Congrats on your promotion also John, but we need to get to work. Your fleet has brought the supplies and laborers yes?" Lord Francis said. John said" Yes and were is Wilson?" Francis replied" He went to scout the island. He hasn't come back yet, but can you send a squad in there as well?" "Sure. My men are prepared." said John. Then a EITC solider came and yelled" My Lord, Admiral Wilson has been captured." said the EITC solider. When Lord Francis heard this he told John" Ready your men and send a message to England to send more ships to this location. We may have a war on our hands." Chapter 2. Getting rid of the natives Admiral Wilson has been captured by the natives of the island. Lord Francis and Commander John Simmons must figure out where Admiral Wilson is as well. But Lord Francis doesn't tell Commander John Simmons that they are looking for weapons that may control the Caribbean and that was also the reason that they went looking for the island. Meanwhile Commander John has sent one of his ships to England to tell them that they found land and to send more ships to the island. But John has his doubts about Lord Francis' real reason for being on the island. Meanwhile Admiral Wilson and his men were being held prisoner by the natives. They were covered with many tibal tattoos and scarred as if something else was on the island. Admiral Wilson said" Why are you holding us here?" The natives looked at him strangely and then a native boy poked him in the face with a stick and laughed. Then Admiral Wilson saw one of his men being burned alive and then eaten by the natives. He and his men knew that they were next! Meanwhile Lord Francis and his men were ready to find Admiral Wilson and his men. Lord Francis and Commander John lead 4 groups of around 30 men in each group. Then they found the tribe and saw Admiral Wilson and saw the natives eating some of his men. It was a nasty site but there was many natives and they could tell that the natives were ready for a fight. "Ok. Looks like they know that we're on the island. We have to clear this island of these natives. Ok, John lead your two groups and lead them to that cliff on top of the tribe and shoot the natives from above. Then me and my groups will attack them from here." said Lord Francis. "All right, and I'll send one of my men to go get back up" Then Lord Francis sent one of his men to go back to camp to get help. Meanwhile Commander John Simmons and his group were going onto the cliff and were going to use their muskets and shoot them from a far. They were getting their muskets ready to fire. Then Commander John was about to give the order to attack when he saw what he thought it was the chief of the tribe. He also saw Lord Francis giving a cease fire wave. They halted their attack as they waited to see what was going to happen. The cheif seemed to just be observing the prisoners. Then he got his knife and cut some hair from one of the soliders. He smelled it then he got the solider's neck and cut his throat open. A gruesome site. Then Lord Francis gave the attack signal then the bloodshed started. Commander John and his soliders fired their muskets while Lord Francis and his men started to attack them from the ground. The tribe people's seemed shocked at what have been happening. Then tthey started to attack them with voodoo. They used voodoo dolls and staffs. Lord Francis said " Where's our back up. These tribe's people are going to kill us all." Commander John Simmons said " I don't know sir. They shoul've come by now". As the battle kept on going the back up finally came and then the tribe was falling back. They still had to either capture them or kill them off. After this bloodshed was over Lord Francis decided to go back to the beach and regroup there. The fleet of the EITC and the Navy were there and they started to set their equitment. As they did laborers started to tear down the trees to clear a path and set up buildings. After all they going to conquerer the island. As days progressed the natives weren't being found. They seem to have either abandoned the island or have died out but as far as Lord Francis thought it was for the best. Lord Francis set out more groups into the forest on the island while on the beach they started to set up buildings. While the beach seemed secure but in realiy the natives were planning something big. A lone native had a dart gun aiming for Lord Francis's head. He aimed very carefuly and then took the shot! The dart went fast and went into Francis's neck. He went down in a heartbeat. Then the other officers saw what had happened and prepared there weapons. "PREPARE TO ARMS!" a solider said. "Find him! Medic we need a medic over here." another soilder said. Francis was down and he wasn't looking to good. He was hit in the neck and the dart was about 3 inches long. Somebody pulled out the dart and the medic arrived. "What happened?" the medic asked. "A native attacked Lord Francis with a poison dart and now we're going to go after the native." a solider replied. The medic treated Francis's wounds while this was going on Admiral Wilson was going after the native. Wilson and his men spread out and the native was not to be seen. Wilson found out where the native apparently shot Francis. ﻿ Category:Isla Inferno Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO